


緊急聯絡人

by Magpie_0115



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_0115/pseuds/Magpie_0115





	1. Chapter 1

早上出門前他們說好今晚一起看球賽，由會比較早回家的Chris買晚餐和零食，Sebastian今天工作的地點離家稍遠，大概過了上半場才回得來了。  
然而Chris拎著零食飲料和外食到家的時侯卻看本來應該還沒下班的那位窩在沙發上睡著了，還是被開門的聲音弄醒的。  
「提早結束？」 Chris也沒太放在心上，一邊把東西先放下給自己拿出室內拖一邊隨口問著。

Sebastian明顯還沒醒，迷迷糊糊的嗯了一聲換了個姿勢打算繼續睡，Chris原本背對著他正把啤酒塞進電視櫃下的小冰箱，一邊考慮著如何把外食拆成兩人份一起吃，卻突然聽見他在身後小小的倒抽了一口氣。  
轉過頭再對上眼看得出來他是真的醒了，從他捲起的衣角瞥見一小塊不正常的陰影，Chris 也顧不上東西沒放完就靠了過去直接拉起他的衣服。

一大片的瘀青，大概是換姿勢扯到疼醒的。

有黃有紫，因為是在見不到光而異常白皙的腰腹，看上去猙獰得誇張「怎麼回事？」這傷看上去不像拍攝現場能出的意外，可就對方的性子他還真想不出除了工作還能怎麼受傷。  
傷者主動拉著他的手臂借力坐了起來，語氣輕鬆地說這只是看上去嚴重，其實沒什麼感覺，隨後若無其事的問有沒有給他買他愛吃的零食配球賽。  
他沒接話。

「嘿⋯⋯嘿你太緊張了Chris」見狀Sebastian將雙手舉到頭的兩側做出投降的動作「只是出了點小狀況，我不小心撞上護欄了」  
「小問題，不過我開的是你的車⋯⋯喔，這我很抱歉」  
他不自然的似乎想撩一下頭髮，手到了耳邊才發現現在頭髮短得要命，只得尷尬的摸了摸耳垂小心的看著對面的人。  
「呃，不然我的車先借你開？」

Chris安靜的看著他。

Sebastian只好繼續像玩踩地雷一樣，一個一個問題試。  
「不然我載你上班？」  
「真的不痛你看」  
「保險我自己弄了」  
「車廂的東西我有拿回來啦」  
「醫院說沒事」  
Chris是看了他肚子上的傷才變臉的。  
可是他又漏了什麼？他下午和合作方說了他出了車禍拍攝得改期，然後自己叫了Uber跑醫院檢查，中途也聯絡保險公司協助處理車頭半毀的車子和保險事宜，聽起來簡直能寫成一本車禍發生SOP！  
Sebastian想著差點都要站起來給自己的臨危不亂鼓掌了，可一抬頭對上他男朋友若有所思的表情，硬生生的又給憋住了。

他思來想去真的搞不清楚自己哪邊不對了，只好還是開口問能不能給點提示，結果Chris看上去更不高興了，嘆著氣說這不是在和他鬧著玩。  
這句話平常是他倆教訓Dodger的時候常說的，但他現在也不在乎是不是被當作跟Dodger一樣等級這件事情了，甚至自暴自棄的想著至少Chris不會讓Dodger說自己錯哪了。  
這下搞得他也有點悶了，明明是傷患沒有得到擁抱安慰就算了，對方還冷著臉讓他猜謎。  
下午一通亂跑他根本沒吃什麼東西，這下又餓又委屈又帶著傷，也不打算理Chris了，甚至沒去碰他買回來的東西，逕自晃到廚房翻起了冰箱。

其實他下午已經翻過了，就剩一些冰淇淋牛奶果醬之類的，都不是能填飽肚子的東西。  
那時候想著反正Chris很快回來了他也懶得出去覓食，就在沙發上睡了過去。  
胃不斷的在抗議，他聽見腳步聲，也許Chris知道錯了？  
結果腳步聲停下後就是大門開了又關的聲音。

他簡直要委屈壞了。

Chris每次都這個樣子，不高興了就說出去冷靜，要說平常真的是他做錯事情就算了，可是這次他又沒怎樣。  
最後他還是從冰箱拿出了僅剩的冰淇淋和果醬。  
然後把Chris買回來的東西全都推到一邊，球賽也不想看了就坐在那洩憤似的大口吃著冰淇淋。

結果才嗑了半桶Chris就回來了，這次進門甚至沒來得及換室內鞋，就先走過來拎走了他的冰淇淋，然後把手上的袋子放在他面前。  
Sebastian從袋子認出那是自己前陣子很愛吃的那家餐館，也不敢說話了，巴巴的看著Chris拎著他的冰淇淋走回門口換鞋。  
果醬裡的人工香精在嘴裡慢慢變苦，Chris把冰淇淋冰回去又拿了餐具走過來換走袋子，就差沒幫他打開餐盒。  
然後也沒問他怎麼東西這樣扔著也不知道幫忙放好，拎著自己那份涼了的晚餐就往廚房去了。

Sebastian這下被自己突如其來的小心眼整慘了，看著眼前還冒著熱氣的食物也沒了胃口，維持著不牽扯到瘀青的姿勢慢慢站起身，倚在廚房的門框上看著Chris的背影「⋯⋯對不起嘛」  
雖然還是不知道自己又怎麼了他了，但是衝著那一份放到涼一份剛買回來還冒著煙的晚餐，他想他也是該道歉。  
Chris還是不理他。

微波好了。Sebastian想走上前，想著看是能蹭Chris一下還是幫忙拿東西到客廳都好，卻只挪了半步就聽對方說「去客廳」  
他還想掙扎，硬挪了兩步，結果Chris看也沒看他就又重複了一次指令。  
他也只能灰溜溜的窩回沙發上，食不知味的嚼著晚餐。  
還好Chris還是在他旁邊坐下了，隔著一個沙發墊的距離。  
他很自發的端著晚餐靠了過去。  
他就這樣一點一點的挪過去，在大腿貼在一塊的時候Chris終於看他了，也沒有移動，任由兩人腿和手臂都貼在一塊。

然後又是漫長的沈默。  
Sebastian小動作不斷，一下把東西弄掉問他可不可以幫忙撿，一下不安份的用手或腿蹭他，一下又伸來叉子問他吃不吃這個或那個。

Chris不堪其擾，只得放下了晚餐。  
然後Sebastian也跟著放下他那份根本沒動幾口的晚餐。

一轉頭不意外的兩人直接對上了眼，他的眼睛在夠亮的燈下看上去是偏綠的，此刻像最漂亮的翡翠一樣透亮，含著幾乎要溢出眼眶的無辜映出自己已經鬆動的眉頭。  
Chris沒忍住長長的嘆了一口氣。  
要說他平常看上去傻乎乎的，某些時候還真是奸詐得令人髮指，在兩個人外貌都是中上的情況下還是很好的利用了好看這一項優勢。  
明明Sebastian也不會是他見過最好看的長相，怎麼每次被這樣看著都心軟呢。

「你覺得我們的關係是什麼？」後來打好說教的腹稿全都作廢，只問出了這句話。  
他也不知道該不該意外Sebastian看上去就是被問住了，幾次動了動嘴巴卻什麼也沒說出來。  
「那出車禍算是一件小事嗎？」於是他又接著問了下去，這次Sebastian倒是馬上就搖頭了。

他深吸了一口氣：「你覺得我沒必要知道你發生什麼事嗎？」

Sebastian這才總算懂了怎麼對方不理人卻也不像是在生氣，還去給他買飯弄得自己的晚餐都涼透了。  
Chris這確實不是氣他，但這更可怕有點像是失落或者失望。  
他想告訴Chris他們是情侶，出車禍不是小事，我沒有不告訴你我發生了什麼。  
可是能怎麼解釋他今天做出的反應？是了，伴侶是應該分享發生的事情，但今天這個車禍真的沒什麼，也許甚至都不能算車禍，就是他自撞了。  
他承認他是想過乾脆直接滾回自己家，好的差不多了再晃回Chris的視線，可是他本意也不是不願意讓對方知道自己發生了什麼。  
他只是⋯⋯他也說不上來。

「⋯⋯我只是覺得這沒什麼」  
看Chris好像又想嘆氣，又是揉太陽穴又是抹臉的，他卻也不知道還能說什麼。

「可是這就是問題所在，親愛的。」至此Chris的語氣早就剩下無奈了，屈起手指輕碰了他自己都沒注意何時低下的頭問道：「你到底在害怕什麼？」  
「我沒⋯⋯」他幾乎是反射性的要否認，可抬起頭的時候對方的指節擦過他的鼻尖，然後碰上了他的唇。  
「⋯⋯我不知道。」

他指的並不是不知道自己有這樣的症狀。  
他被說過很多次明明站在人群中笑著，卻給人一種遺世獨立的寥寂感。  
來來去去的感情裡有九成一開始受這種感覺吸引，後來卻又以「感覺兩個人心不在一塊」等等理由要求分開。  
他是在遇見那剩下一成才懂什麼是感覺兩人心不在一塊，那女孩比他更飄忽不定，明明自己摟著吻著她，她卻像是不在這裡。  
那之後他才懂了在過去的交往中自己是什麼樣子。

「下次不會了。」  
最後他還是沒能把那些他想了好久的事情說出來，只是這麼承諾。連他自己都覺得蒼白無力，果然Chris的眉頭感覺都要打結了，他擠出笑像平常一樣，哄孩子似的又說了一次以後一定不會了別生氣啦，卻不敢再看Chris的表情。

Chris抱了他。  
他有一瞬間的僵硬，對方當然感覺到了，沿著他的脊椎順著往下摸，手停在了他裸露在空氣中的後腰。  
Chris的手有點涼，他想大概是剛才拿了冰淇淋的緣故？被碰上的時候他反射性的縮了一下，隨後對方安撫似的在那一小塊皮膚上來回摩挲。

「我先去洗澡？」

Sebastian覺得這大概是結束今晚尷尬的關鍵，難得是Chris在這樣的狀況下主動有這個意願，他求之不得。  
有些事情本來就沒必要那麼追根究底不是嗎？  
Chris沒有回話，可抱著他的手放鬆了，他想這是默許了。


	2. Chapter 2

後來他還蹭了Chris一會，途中一路從耳朵尖吻到鎖骨上緣，他不用看也能從Chris慢慢升高的體溫知道他已經成功了一半。  
還好Dodger留在波士頓，不然好幾次燈光好氣氛佳都是牠給攪黃了的。

然後他終於是進了浴室。  
「你得讓他知道一切都很好，一切都沒事的」他脫了衣服，對鏡子裡的那個人說。  
對，沒事的，記著就是這樣。  
沒有人會喜歡麻煩精的，誰活著是容易的呢？沒有誰想分出精力處理別人的麻煩。

然而這場性愛比他想的要難捱太多太多。  
Chris在性事上通常保守而溫和，就連還只是砲友的時候也是如此。Sebastian偶爾還會想他也該學會這麼對女伴的，說不定這下他都當爸爸了呢？Chris愛舔弄和親吻甚至多過插入，總是磨磨蹭蹭的幾乎吻遍他全身才上主菜。

他後知後覺的，在Chris讓他扶著床頭從後方進入他體內時才想起來Chris今天沒有吻他，一次也沒有，一切都簡略粗暴得讓他甚至沒來得及進入情緒，就只感覺到身後脹得讓人想吐。

在浴室好不容易塞進腦袋深處的情緒這下又爭先恐後的出來湊熱鬧，Sebastian試著呼喊對方的名字，Chris抓著他胯骨的手用力得讓人發疼，他知道這大概只代表Chris這次情緒真的很糟，可那些聲音不那麼認為。

他伸手想拉Chris手腕，結果對方一看他手鬆開撞得更用力了，他一下沒穩住上半身往前直接磕上了床頭櫃，撞在瘀青上疼得他眼角泛淚。  
身體上的不適真的讓人比平常脆弱。  
Sebastian意識到自己這整個晚上幾乎用掉了整年委屈的額度，大概是因為不舒服情緒也特別糟。

他幾乎是用吼的要對方從他身上滾下去。

Chris沈默了幾秒後也確實離開他體內，卻扔下一句：「是你要做的。」

Sebastian一言不發下床閃進浴室，途中走不穩差點又撞在衣櫃上。  
進去後他嘗試處理前方還充著血的陰莖，可手機在外頭沒菜可以配，近幾年的性幻想對象剛剛又氣得他差點要把對方直接拍進床墊裡。  
最後他也放棄了，硬著就硬著唄您開心了再自己冷靜吧。  
水放得太滿了，坐進去溢了好多出來，有點燙，身上刺刺麻麻的，水面下的皮膚也泛著紅。  
可他沒打算動，比起燙他更想知道Chris有什麼毛病這樣對他或是－－他什麼毛病這樣對Chris。  
這麼多年他對Chris火大的次數兩隻手能數完，更別提到這樣他開口吼人了，這是頭一次。

Chris大概是嚇到了才會說那種話吧。  
Sebastian捧了一把水搓臉一邊想著現在對方在外面會是什麼情況，離他進來體感時間大概過了有十五分鐘了，也沒聽外頭有什麼聲音。  
可別在外面哭了吧。這麼一想他頭突然有點痛了，結果馬上就有人拍了門。

「我可以進去嗎」  
他反射性的就回答了門沒鎖。

門口的人只簡單用浴巾圍住下半身，形狀完美的肌肉和小腹恰到好處的體毛完全夠讓他好不容易冷靜的陰莖再硬一次，他安靜的看著對方走進來，示意他別癱著挪過去點。  
水又溢出去了，這次因為門沒關上甚至潑濕了外頭的踏墊，於是他開口跟剛剛才鬧不愉快的男朋友說的第一句話是「為什麼不關門」

然後他們都愣了一下，最後一起笑了。  
也沒在浴室繼續剛剛未完成的大業，倒是給彼此都打了一次手槍，然後半玩鬧著草草洗好澡，出來的時候浴缸裡水大概就三分之一，Sebastian摸摸鼻子說以後知道了這樣省水。

Chris很自發的拖了門口那塊地，也換了新的腳踏墊才重新爬上床躺著看電視，也不是說剛剛的事情不提就真的過去了，當晚確實比平常要早熄燈。

Sebastian以自己對Chris多年的瞭解知道這大概是要來了，一天情緒起伏下來他其實睏得要命，卻也撐著眼皮等。

Chris果然從後頭抱住了他說對不起，因為姿勢的關係呼出的氣全噴在他耳根了，他不自然的動了一下想躲，對方卻直接吻上他的耳朵，又說了好幾次對不起。  
他說好了，他告訴對方自己不氣了，才想轉過去也親吻對方耳邊卻又傳來混著水聲的「沒關係Sebastian」  
轉了一半的上半身一下子卡住了，兩人用微妙的姿勢對望著，Chris眨了眨眼又說了一次。  
而他也不知道為什麼，他就是知道Chris指的是什麼事情沒關係。

其實他們談過這件事情好多次了，總是無疾而終，他甚至無法明白地說出自己為什麼沒有辦法在意外發生的時候，像一般人一樣尋求親密關係者的安撫。  
所以這件事情一直無解，他理解Chris在意的點，但他從不認為Chris能理解自己卡住的那個問題——畢竟他自己都不是很懂。  
可是那句沒關係讓他突然好像又懂了，他想要的大概就是這個。  
是明知Chris多在意，卻還想從對方口中聽見一句，對連他自己都不認同的行為的「沒關係」

這得有多自私啊。

他甚至來不及自我唾棄，就又被對方拉進懷裡，這一拉無法避免的又動到傷處，可是誰都沒有再出聲，姿勢微妙的擁抱持續了大概有三個世紀那樣久，赤裸地貼在一塊讓兩個人體溫都無可避免地竄高，最後是Chris嫌棄他出汗黏答答的，才放開了他。

Sebastian坐起來看著他男朋友一邊碎碎念一邊又走回浴室的背影，也忘記兩個人今天有多少的不愉快，調皮的對對方吹起了口哨，不意外的換來一個白眼。  
浴室的門關上了。

「Chriiiiiiiiiis」  
「我在洗澡。」  
「可是我好餓喔。」  
「等一下，我聽不到。」  
「我 好 餓」  
「我聽不到出去再說。」  
「其實去年我把所有資料上的緊急聯絡人都改成你了，你也知道我媽住有點遠……」

浴室的門又打開了，Chris探出頭。  
「你再說一次。」  
「你不是有聽到了？」  
「再一次。」  
「好吧……就是，我剛剛是要跟你說——」

「我好餓你洗快一點。」


End file.
